Showstopper
by Phantomstar07
Summary: A high school performance of Phantom. A star who thinks the world revolves around him. This show will make or break the boy's delusions. Told from different POVs. Very exaggerated and ironic and sarcastic, enjoy! Note: sorry for the cutoff. :
1. Spring Musical

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: This story's lead character is based on a real person, though for the purposes of the story his personality is highly exaggerated and distorted.**

**Showstopper**

**Ch. 1 – Spring Musical**

"We've posted the cast list, so go…"

Yeah, yeah, yeah. _Go check it after school._

I yawned and tipped my chair back. It was always the same with these musicals. Sure, they were fun, but I never saw a reason to physically look at any cast list. I was always on it, usually towards the top, and my friends would all be congratulating me before the day was through.

"… luck to everyone, you all did great!"

That was the other thing: student directors. Always optimistic. I had a girlfriend last year who cried because she didn't get a part, and I was in one of the higher-up roles. Needless to say, she was dumped the next day. I can't stand people who want attention all for themselves when they aren't the star of the show.

Sure enough, as we were leaving the auditorium, a girl ran up to me.

"Congratulations, Andrew!"

I gave her a warm smile in return. Girls love it; why shouldn't they? If you're in that situation, you _never_ act stupid and ask, "What part did I get?" No, you lay low until you can find out by listening…

So this girl (whom I'd never seen before in my life) darted around me and grabbed her friend. I dawdled, pretending to fix my hat and adjust my books, and heard her say in a loud whisper, "He's the Phantom!"

Her friend gasped in awe (gotta love freshmen), so I turned and flashed them another smile before heading to my English class.

So… Phantom. The star. Once again, nothing I couldn't handle. Last year I was Jesus when we did Godspell. Good times. This was going to be so much easier because I already knew all the songs. The script might be a little tough, but I doubted it: 98 of all my lines were sung.

I slid into my desk as a few guys bumped fists, congratulating me. As the afternoon wore on, I moved into gracious mode: "Thanks a lot!" whenever someone mentioned my role in the musical. That's the other thing about being a star: you have to thank people, otherwise they start to get bad vibes and nobody comes to see the show.

Alyson, one of the student directors, caught up to me as the bell rang at the end of 8th period.

"Andrew, I forgot to tell you!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced out the window, hinting that I was in a hurry.

She looked especially apologetic, so I turned on the charm and decided my Jeep could wait.

"It's okay. What's up?"

"Well, since we're giving _Phantom_ a try this year, Mr. Marshall wanted me to let you all know that he's inviting one of the big news reporters in tomorrow to discuss it with us."

I grinned. This much publicity, this early in the game? Awesome.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey, I hope you like it! R&R!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	2. In the Flesh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 2 – In the Flesh**

The next day, as I expected, even more people knew about the cast list. I was sitting at a table in the courtyard surrounded by my entourage, with my latest girlfriend hanging on my shoulder. I can't keep names straight, and all I ask for is that they can give a decent make-out session.

"So are we gonna go out later?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I can't, we're starting practice today," I replied, brushing her off and standing up.

She gave me a fake pout. "You never have time for me."

I shrugged. "I'm a busy guy, sweetheart."

X-X-X-X-X

After school, I headed back down to the auditorium. I knew I was almost ten minutes late, but I also knew the show couldn't start without me.

I tossed my bag on the floor and walked on the stage with my arms spread wide, accepting silent applause and acting like the star I was.

A woman who was talking with Mr. Marshall spun around. "Ah, here he is!"

I turned on the charm and flashed her a smile. "In the flesh."

Mr. Marshall gave me a stern look. "You're late."

"Never mind, never mind," the woman said quickly. "Now, Andrew, don't you think it will be terribly difficult to perform something as well-known and complicated as _Phantom of the Opera_ in a high school?"

I shrugged. "We've got a pretty good cast this year, so I don't think it will be too much of a problem."

She nodded, jotting stuff down. "Confident in cast abilities… speaking of cast, what's your opinion of Elise Garnierai in the role of Christine?"

The question threw me. I remembered Elise from Godspell last year; she was in the orchestra. I'd been trying to catch her eye, but I wasn't sure if she was quite into it. However, I did like her rebel side.

I smiled at the reporter. "It'll be very interesting to work with her."

She flashed her own toothy smile, though not nearly as charming. "I'm sure it will be."

Mr. Marshall cut in on the conversation. "I'm sorry Ms. Roberts, but that's all the time Andrew has. You see, I make it a priority that the entire cast helps with set construction, and we have a lot to do."

The woman looked slightly put-out, but she recognized defeat. I turned to the director as she strode stiffly through the door.

"Where are we starting?"

"Over here, Andrew!"

Alyson tossed me a paintbrush from where she knelt offstage.

"What's that supposed to be?" I indicated the waist-high box on wheels that she was screwing together.

"It's going to be Jeff and Nick's desk."

I gave her a nonplussed look and she sighed in frustration.

"Is Andre and Firmin more familiar to you?"

I grinned. "I'm just kidding. Let's get to work."

X-X-X-X-X

Two hours later, the rest of the cast had shown up and we had completed two of the backdrops. The tech crew were finishing up one of the paper-mache "boxes", (which I guessed would be put up on either side of the stage) and everyone else was packing up to leave.

I glanced in Elise's direction as she pulled her jacket on and walked out the door. She wasn't looking at me, but talking with a bunch of other girls who were in the chorus. I sighed. I'd have to set her straight at the next practice – if she was going to play a lead, she'd have to start focusing on better people than the ballet rats.

I went back to the dressing room to get some paper-mache glue off my face, thinking aloud.

"She'll come around eventually, everyone does…"

"Andrew…"

I stepped out of the dressing room. "Yeah? Who's there?"

A few lights were still on here and there, but the seats were empty. I gave it up and went back to scrubbing the paste. I leaned toward the mirror, making sure everything looked immaculate once again, and nearly tripped on a random two-by-four leaning against the wall when I heard the voice again.

"_Andrew_…"

I set the two-by-four back against the wall and ran out to the center of the stage. You can see everything from there, but once again I found the place deserted.

"Whoever you are, you'd better get out here and talk to me. I can't wait around all night!"

The voice laughed, and I turned to see a man wearing all black standing upstage right, watching me from the curtains.

"You certainly possess the arrogance necessary."

I raised an eyebrow and considered his outfit, though not nearly as frightened as I should have been.

_A little too emo/Goth, but I'm digging the cape…_

He was turned away from me, examining the still-wet backdrops.

I started toward him. "Who are you to say something like that?"

He glanced at me, smirking, and continued: "Fearless… although that could also be considered stupidity…"

Okay, now he was making me mad.

"What, are you a psychologist and I'm suddenly nonexistent?"

He turned on me so fast I didn't have time to move. I also didn't have time to breathe, because the idiot had put me in a noose.

"Y'know how I first thought you were a psychologist?" I gasped, tugging on the rope. "Now I think you're just psycho."

He tightened the noose a little and slapped me.

"Silence, boy."

But I started to laugh.

"You think you can come in here and scare me by dressing up as the Phantom of the Opera? Are you kidding me?"

He smirked again and spread his arms, echoing me mockingly.

"In the flesh."

I scoffed. "This is way too weird to be real."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ohhh, I'm gonna have fun with this, I can tell you that right now. I can also tell you that the 2x4 thing was a reference to tearing down the Godspell set. (Anyone from school would remember it.) Good times. Also: my friend Josie and I are going to start alternating writing the chapters from here on out, she didn't want to miss the fun, and I didn't see a reason to exclude her. We're still working on plot details, etc., so bear with us if you're reading it. :)**

**--Ash**

**Phantomfreak07**


	3. Lead Roles?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 3: A Lead in Phantom**

"Do I have to?" I whined to Marisa, one of my best friends.   
"Yes!" Marisa whined back at me.

"Especially since we didn't get to see it yesterday," Kendall, my other best friend, added. "With vocational and all that stuff."  
"_Why_ must I check the cast list? My audition was _not _my best by any definition of the word-"  
"Stop!" Kendall interrupted. "Now really, go check the cast list before I drag you over there myself!"  
"Yeah, I'll go with you; I want to know if I got a lead!" Marisa said merrily.

I really didn't want to do this, but my loving friends were not going to let me skip it. I struggled over to the choir room, through a group of Broadway hopefuls (the popular girls who just simper over everything) who were twittering like parakeets. Annoyed, I watched their "fearless leader" cross in front of me. Andrew. As usual, he was oblivious to us. I had to stop dead in my tracks to avoid clipping his shoulder, which would of course have led to another trail of rumors as to how I was flirting with him.

I rolled my eyes. _Idiot. _  
I walked over to the list and started at the bottom with the chorus.  
"Hey! Kendall's in the chorus!" I said, and tried to slip away.   
Marisa shoved my forward again.  
"Hey 'Risa! You're Meg!" I tried again, hoping she would let me leave.   
"Really!" Marisa pushed in front of me. "Wow, Elle! Never mind me, you got the lead!"  
"WHAT!" I stared at the principles' column.   
Oh my gosh.

"Awesome, congrats!" Marisa said  
Oh my gosh!

Oh CRAP.

"Oh crap." I said flatly.  
"What's wrong?" Marisa asked, now getting annoyed.  
"Look who's got the big lead; I swear if he even thinks about touching me-"  
"You'll kill him, I know. Geez, give this whole Andrew thing a rest!"  
"Oh great, now you're one of his goombies?"  
"No, of course not!" Marisa turned kind of red.

I looked at her for a minute.  
"Okay, never mind. You have a study hall this period, right?"  
"Yeah," Marisa said. "Why?"  
" 'Cause I have the soundtrack from the summer church camp musical. Need I say more?" I asked, flashing the CD.  
"To the PAH!" Marisa yelled.  
I remembered how great it was to be onstage: seeing the audience hanging on the edge of their seats, pretending to be someone else for a whole night with your fellow actors, the skin-melting spotlights burning holes through your costumes – okay, maybe that wasn't so great. Kendall, Marisa, and I ran through the dances in the musical we'd done the past summer. It's amazing how much you remember! Marisa went off stage and the music suddenly died.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. Before I could protest anymore, the soft ballet ballad from our church camp musical filled the auditorium.   
"No, I can't do this, not here!" I told Marisa, pleading with her.  
"Yes you can, go out there and do what you love to do!" she said, giving me a shove.  
"But will you-"  
"-yes! We'll jump in when we're supposed to."  
With that, I took to the stage; the slow ballad made it easy to complete the dance moves. First verse: delicate with fancy spins and dramatic turns. Chorus: extravagant jumps like those of a figure skater. Third verse: back to the delicacy, but with a little more confidence this time. Second chorus: Marisa and Kendall jump in and dance with me. I was so glad they didn't forget. Final chorus: Marisa and Kendall somersault off center stage, where I perform a series of back flips and a long spin. (Man, did my toes ache after that!) Ending: I started a spin on the left side of the stage. Right before the end, I glanced at Marisa.  
What's with the look on her face?

Hang on…

Oh NO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: If anyone got lost, we rewound to the first chapter and saw it through Elise's POV. Josie's having fun with her writing, I have to rein her in sometimes. :) R&R!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	4. Monkey Business

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Once more, Elise's POV. We'll get back to Andrew eventually, but 2 other people next. Enjoy! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 4 – Monkey Business**

What's her problem?

WHOA!  
Marisa gasped as I tripped backward over Andrew's foot and landed in his arms.  
"I like it! Christine unplugged." he said  
"Thank you," I said flatly, trying hard not to grit my teeth. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked, standing up slowly and glancing around at the group of Andrew's 'followers'.  
"Just as Marshall said, 'an hour meeting after school to get acquainted'," he said, "and we're just getting started, hon."  
"That's what you think," I said, pushing him aside.  
"Okay people! Let's go!" said a slightly disgruntled Mr. Marshall. "We've got a lot to do, and we only have an hour, so let's get started with the introductions, shall we?" "Why didn't you scream, or stop the music or anything?" I whispered hoarsely to Marisa as we made our way upstage to sit down.  
"Hey you're in one piece, I wouldn't be complaining!" Kendall said  
"Okay chorus! Center stage!" Marshall said, backing up so close to the edge of the stage he almost fell into the safety net above the orchestra pit.   
"Bye," Kendall said as she walked away, leaving a space between me and some guy I'd never seen before.  
"Hey Risa, who's he?" I whispered.  
"No idea," she replied.  
One by one Marshall called out names of chorus members as they walked across the stage in front of us. Most of the chorus was part of the "Broadway-hopefuls" group doing a spin, bow, or even a back flip when crossing the stage.  
"Kendall Coeur!" Marshall yelled. Kendall walked out, struck a tasteful pose, then burst out laughing. I couldn't help but clap for her; she was so happy it was contagious.  
"Okay principles! Center stage! Chorus take backstage!"  
"Good luck you guys!" Kendall said as she passed me.  
"You may or may not need it." Marisa said to me.  
"Need what?" I asked.  
"Joelle! Madame Giry!"  
A girl with short dark hair and a cocked eyebrow walked across the stage.  
"Meg Giry! Marisa Monticello!"  
Marisa walked across the stage smiling. She looked like she was holding back the temptation to wave.  
"Andre and Firmin! Jeff and Nick!"  
Okay, now this is getting boring.  
"Carlotta! Maurine Gilmore!"  
Perfect! She will definitely make the "Broadway-hopefuls" proud.  
"Raoul de Chagny! Matthew Portabello!"  
I perked up as the same guy whom I was inquiring about walked across the stage, his blue eyes glittering.  
"Christine Daae! Elise Garnierai!"  
I stepped out on the stage but before I could take a bow, I noticed something going on in the wings above.  
"The ominous Phantom of the Opera! Andrew!" Marshall smiled. It was sick how proud he was.  
Andrew walked out on stage but before anyone could really see him all of the lights went dark.  
"Hey! Turn those lights back on, techies!" he said angrily.  
The red lights flashed on full power, as if by voice command.  
What the heck?  
"Ooooh! C'est le Fantome!" Marisa whispered, giggling.  
Before I could say anything else, there was a loud screeching. I screamed in horror as the flying harness from the production of Godspell flew down to hang beside me with an Arabian monkey strapped to it. The monkey held cymbals and glared menacingly at me with red eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ooo, I like this one. Let us know what you think! Ch. 5 up soon too!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	5. Dance?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: New character's POV this time, his name is Matt, and he'll be playing Raoul. Sorry for any fluff that gets in the way… still working on the storyline. R&R!**

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 5 – Dance?  
** Who invented the word _cast_? It sounds like a punishment to me really. However, _cast_ has been part of my traditional school year for a very long time. So there I was trying to bask in my newly acquired joy, when this horrific monkey in a noose shoots down from the lights. Although, whoever did it, I'll have to thank them, because otherwise I never would have noticed the girl standing on the other side of the monstrosity of animal cruelty. If she'd screamed, I wouldn't have noticed, but the way she jumped made it obvious that she'd had a few dance lessons. Just one glance at her and I knew that she would be a perfect Christine. The Phantom on the other hand, to me, he seemed too cocky to appreciate music. Gaston Leroux would be horrified.   
"Okay," Marshall started again, "this takes place in the early eighteen-hundreds."  
"1870 to be exact," the girl playing Meg commented.  
"Yes well, common dance styles of the time were ballroom and ballet. No jazz of any kind."   
Some preppy girls whined… predictably.  
"Tomorrow teachers from the dance studio down the street will be coming in to teach us the ropes of these styles of dancing."  
_Yeah I'm such a great dancer,...I can't wait._  
"Step forward if you have ever taken ballet before."  
_Yes! Here's my chance to see if I'm right about Christine!__  
_ Sure enough, Christine stepped forward, with who I think were two of her friends.   
_ Man I'm good.__  
_"Well that's comforting," Marshall said, "because I all ready have you paired up for ballroom."  
_ Okay, a hope, a dream, maybe even a want?_  
"Starting with principles, Phantom and Christine! Guess what? You're dance partners-"  
_Crap.__  
_"-for the first hour."  
_Thank heaven.__  
_"Meg and Raoul! First hour."  
_ Okay, it wouldn't hurt to have a friend.__  
_ A long sigh fell over the group.  
"Okay we have twenty minutes, I have the soundtrack, we'll listen to as much as we can. Principles, if you know the songs you may as well sing along, after all, that is what you will be doing in a month and a half. So Christine, onstage! Techies, cue 'Think of Me'."  
Christine went scarlet. I felt so bad for her. I know if it would've been me, I would've protested in some way, shape, or form. Though I have to say, it took guts to sing like she did. It was almost like there was fog all around her to hide her wings and halo.  
_ Wow, what did you say her name was?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**A/N: The boy is lovestruck, lol. Hope you liked it! Next ch. up soon!**_


	6. Learning Names

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Mkay, once more with Matt (and his… issues), so enjoy his thoughts for awhile. :) R&R!**

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 6 – Learning Names  
**We didn't get to actually go over dancing until the next afternoon's practice, but after going through a whole day without seeing "_Christine"_ I honestly didn't think I was going to make it. I was enchanted more and more at the thought of her, and it seemed to make the classroom clock take its time.  
I watched the little hand tick away the seconds as my Trigonometry class progressed. I didn't understand the teacher, but I learned from reading the book. I'd never seen anyone who could take something so simple and make it so useless and utterly _intolerable_.  
_Five minutes until musical practice_._ Please God, just let it ring._  
"Does anyone know what the unit converter is from degrees to radians?"  
_I know the answer_.  
Not a single person raised their hand; it was almost funny. Finally Mr. Hutch called on me.  
"Pi over 180 for degrees to radians, and 180 over pi for radians to degrees which has a slight relation to coterminal angles," I replied smart-alec-ly.  
"Hey, can I get paid to do your job?" he asked, half-joking, half-serious.  
I was very thankful that the bell rang just then. As I walked towards the performing arts hall I noticed a voice I recognized.  
_Its her_.  
My gait sped up in hopes of getting a glimpse of "_Christine"_.

I really needed to learn her name.

_I will today_.  
I walked behind "_Christine"_ and "_Meg" _watching "_Christin_e" intently from an angle.  
_Her smile.__  
__Her eyes._

_Wow, her eyes were really dark brown__  
Shoot.__  
_"_Christine"_ turned and looked me in the eye.  
"Hey you're playing Raoul, right?" she asked.  
"Yes, Lotte, I am," I replied.

_Lotte? Where did that come from?_

"I'm Elise Garnierai, I didn't catch your name?" she said, eyeing me inquisitively.  
"Matt Portabello… like the mushroom," I said, smiling.  
"Who are you supposed to be dancing with for the first hour?" she asked.  
"Meg; and her name would be…?" I asked, looking to Elise's friend for help.  
"Marisa Monticello, and just for the first hour," she said, grinning at Elise.  
"Well, I must be going but I look forward to seeing both of you in a few minutes," I said and walked faster, then turned down another hallway to regain my composure.

_Well that was a good start._

_**A/N: It's short, I know, but I liked it. What do y'all think? Next ch. up soon!**_

_**--Ash**_


	7. Putting the Moves On

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Now on to Marisa's 2 chapters – she's me and she's playing Meg. Hope you like it! Remember to R&R!**

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 7 – Putting the Moves On**

"I think he likes you," I giggled to Elise as we continued down the hallway.

"What?"

I gave her a sideways glance. "Oh come on, he barely stopped staring at you for that entire conversation, even when he asked what _my_ name was!"

Elise finally looked at me when we made it the auditorium.

"Marisa, he makes me feel – I dunno – incredible. Like I can do anything."

I looked past her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for your sake, I hope you can keep that feeling for about an hour. You're gonna need it."

Elise rolled her eyes and sighed. "How bad is it today?"

I glanced at Andrew again. He had been chatting on his cell phone, but snapped it shut when he caught my eye.

I sucked in a breath and backed into the wings again. "Sorry girl, he just noticed us."

Elise seemed almost to deflate, but her face hardened.

"I could _so_ deck him. Right now," she hissed, just as Mr. Marshall called for us to pair up.

"Whatever you do, I've got your back," I muttered as we all filtered onto the stage.

"Could we trade partners?" she groaned.

"You know I'd be all for it, but sadly no."

We clammed up as Marshall started talking again.

"Now, chorus girls are gonna have extra rehearsals on Fridays with the dance team, because they will also be doing several numbers with us. Everybody got that? Okay, Jen and Alex are gonna teach you guys the waltz today. It's pretty simple, so have fun."

He hobbled offstage and a bleach-blonde girl with a ponytail, tank top and dance pants clapped her hands.

"Okay guys, let's go! We only have a few hours, so first Alex and I will demonstrate…"

And so began the lessons. I gave Matt a friendly smile. "This is so easy."

He nodded. "You and Elise could probably do this in your sleep, huh?"

"Definitely."  
I glanced at her over Matt's shoulder. She didn't seem to be having _too_ bad a time, but I knew her well enough not to judge simply by facial expressions.

Elise caught my eye as she and Andrew revolved on the spot and mouthed, "I wanna kill him."

Seconds later her smile was pasted back in place as Jen praised their appropriate posture.

"Take five, guys, you're doing great," Alex called awhile later.

"And change partners when you come back," Marshall added. "You know who your other partners are."

We all sighed and wandered out to the seats. "The Corner" consisted of me, Elise, Kendall, and Joelle, a friend of mine playing Madame Giry.

Elise… if looks could annihilate. Wow.

"What'd he do?" I demanded.

She snorted. "He was trying to come onto me! Right there! He pulled me in close and was like 'Hey, you know you want me. Come on'. I seriously think he has a death wish."

Joelle made a face. "I'm surprised he wasn't going after Jen. I mean, blondes _are_ his thing."

"What's he got for me, then?" Elise asked grumpily.

I studied Andrew for a minute.

"No idea, but I'll see what I can do," I promised as Mr. Marshall gestured us all back to the stage.

X-X-X-X-X

"Now we're gonna take the waltz a little further," said Alex as we switched partners.

"This time around, we're adding some moves. You can dip, spin, and anything else that comes across your mind. Go with the flow of the music, guys. Have fun with it, mix things up a little."

He started the music and began wandering among us with Jen, correcting postures and demonstrating steps.

Andrew spun me out and back in – hard. I tried to move out again but he kept me pinned there, with my back to his chest.

I turned and dipped backwards smoothly over his arm, smirking. The sudden weight shift startled him, and he drew me up to face him properly, scowling like it was all my fault.

"What is your problem?"

I raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a tango, I'm sorry to say. Shall we try to keep it clean for now? I mean, I _would_ tango with you, but we'd have to wait. I don't think Marshall would like it much."

All he could do was stare blankly at me. I sneaked a glance at Elise. She looked like she was floating in seventh heaven, but she grinned when I caught her eye. This was starting to work…

As we were gathering our things later (Andrew hadn't said a word to me for the rest of our practice time), I glanced up and saw Elise saying good-bye to Matt. He was a nice kid, I thought, and definitely had a better personality than Andrew. I snatched my messenger bag and wandered out the door to give them a bit of privacy. I knew she'd tell me all about it later anyway.

A few minutes later, Elise came outside with a look like she was pissed off at the world and holding back tears. I took a tentative step to her side.

"'Lise, what happened?"

Her breath came out in a hiss. "We were so close… I hate him!"

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed heavily. "I was saying 'bye to Matt, and – I think he would have kissed me good-bye – but then _he_ showed up." She glared back at the doors to the auditorium. "He waved Matt off because he said he needed to talk to me about something… and he grabbed my wrist and totally went off on me, like 'You're a lead, start acting like one! He's just a supporting character, you need to concentrate on being a star! He can't even sing, I could sing better than him in my sleep.'"

"Are you kidding me, 'Lise?"

"No! I would have slapped him if I could have felt my hand! He twisted my wrist around and then left. It's not _his_ show, why's he think it is?"

I sighed. "That's just the way he is. I was hoping this would make him more modest somehow… I don't know what to do."

Elise shook her head. "I don't know, either. But something had better happen fast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been sooo blocked and really busy at the same time – it sux. :) but that's OK, I'm back now! Hope you enjoy it – give feedback!**

**Phantomfreak07 **


	8. Internet Cheer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: And now… a short reflection piece. I'm really anxious to get to the next ch. tho, it's great. Hope y'all like this one!**

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 8 – Internet Cheer**

I got home that night and collapsed on my bed in frustration. Andrew had been such a jerk to Elise today – and me, for that matter.

A bell sound from my computer made me groan. IM. I hauled myself into the desk chair and read the message. It was from Gabby.

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **rehearsal was crrrrazy 2day.

**Phantomfreak07: **ur tellin me

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **i saw wat he was tryin 2 do w/ elise

**ShiningLiketheSon09:** i woulda cheered if she'd slapped him

**Phantomfreak07:** lol me 2

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **wat were u 2 doin, anywayz?

**Phantomfreak07: **ugh… i dont even kno

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **u took their advice on makin up new moves to the maxx i think

**Phantomfreak07:** tch, andrew tried to

**Phantomfreak07: **didnt work the way he wanted it to, tho

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **lol :)

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **im so happy 4 u guys… not andrew tho, his ego's big enuf as it is

**Phantomfreak07: **well thanx a lot

**Phantomfreak07: **i was so proud u made ballet girl – my little fresh buddy in her 1st eva musical, lol

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **lol it's fun

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **and ur kinda like the head ballet girl, huh? cuz ur meg n all. so that's cool

**Phantomfreak07: **ya

We chatted a bit more about the musical, then started discussing the latest movies (I won't bore you with all the details… I'm just nice like that, lol). I signed off around eleven with:

**Phantomfreak07: **thanx for cheering me up grrl, but im beat right now

**Phantomfreak07: **c yas latas

**ShiningLiketheSon09: **mk, nite-nite

I sank into bed feeling a little better. Gabby was always so happy; she could turn anything around. I drifted off to sleep with vague thoughts of Gerry Butler singing "Music of the Night".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Who wins the prize for shortest chapter ever? Ding-ding, that would be moi. Sorry guys, I meant to make it longer but nothing would come out of my head and I _really _didn't wanna sit there and discuss movies with myself while typing this. :) I really love the next ch, it was so much fun to put together. Review this one first, though!**

**-- Phantomfreak07**


	9. Phantom vs Phantom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Back to Andrew's POV again. This chapter happens simultaneously with chapter 8, just a different POV.**

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 9 – Phantom vs. Phantom **

I ran a hand through my hair, more than annoyed. Now I was just pissed off. Elise was going out of her way to avoid me.

"This ends _now_," I muttered, glaring after her out the door.

"Indeed."

I spun around. Mr. Marshall was nowhere in sight, and everyone else was straggling out the door. I shrugged to myself and headed back to the stage. I ran into the wings to grab my bag and heard Marshall turn off the lights. I didn't have a problem with the darkness, and besides, the emergency lights were always on.

But as I walked behind the backdrops, I realized the place was pitch black. No emergency lights were on.

"Can someone hit the lights real quick?" I called, coming out to center stage. There was a slight thud behind me. I turned and found myself face-to-face with the real Phantom of the Opera once again. I took a few steps back – he was a little far into my space bubble – but he kept coming.

"What do you want?" I said, putting on my acting face again. He smirked as I balanced carefully on my heels on the edge of the orchestra pit.

"I merely wish to discuss your position," he growled.

"What, the fact that I'm hanging over the edge of the pit about to fall and break an arm?"

"Fool," he hissed, and his tone turned ugly. "Do you even realize what you are dealing with?"

I snorted. "I think I should ask you the same thing."

He sneered. "I'm dealing with a pathetic teenager with a reputation for womanizing because he enjoys the pleasure of it all."

I glared at him. "That's not true. Girls get boring, what can I say? It's not my fault."

He threw back his head and laughed. Chillingly.

"You would have fit in so well at the shah's court in Persia. A different woman every night. But that's not why I'm here."

I folded my arms. "Well, I'm not waiting around all night."

"Oh, but I think you are."

As fast as lightning, he flicked a thin rope noose over my head.

"I'm not interested in your magic tricks," I said, "We did this last time, remember? It's old."

He smirked. "But you have never experienced this. Your life is literally on the line."

And he threw the rope end up into the catwalks. It wrapped securely around the railing and fell back down in front of my face.

Now I was scared. He could really kill me if he wanted to.

"Back to business," he growled. "If you _ever_ harm Elise Garnierai again, I will personally make sure that you rue the day you were ever born."

I tugged futilely at the rope. "I was trying to set her straight because she's never been in a musical before and in order to focus on her part – which is a lead – she needs to focus on who the other lead…s are. In this case, me."

I couldn't help smiling a little as I finished the sentence, but he only glowered all the more.

"Yes, and you are always the lead. I see where you wish to take this entire production: you are simply using it to get her for yourself." He pulled on the rope a little, smirking at my obvious discomfort. "_Oui_?"

I only glared at him.

"I assume that means my deduction was accurate. Perhaps this will teach you a lesson, however…"

"NO!"

But he didn't listen. Instead, he began to slowly raise me into the air. I could feel the rope tightening even more and became aware that I was beginning to gasp.

"Wait… don't…"

He stepped back. "I prefer to watch this drag out as slowly as possible."

I pulled on the rope over my head, trying to give myself more breathing room.

A door slammed somewhere in the back of the theater, and when I looked up he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: ooo, a life-and-death morbid scene, lol. This one was a bit difficult because I wasn't sure how to set up for next ch. and I was a little uncertain about how dramatic I made it. Let me know what you think! Thanx!**


	10. Saving Grace?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Andrew's POV once more. Enjoy it, it's fun(ny). :)**

**Showstopper**

**Chapter 10 – Saving Grace?**

"Andrew! What in the name of everything holy are you doing?" a voice shrieked. I raised my head and saw Joelle Moreau, a former chorus member now playing Madame Giry. She was an okay girl but her all-work-and-no-play attitude along with her rather plain lifestyle and features just weren't my type.

All I was able to produce was a gasping wheeze. Joelle dropped her bags and quickly freed me from the noose. I fell on my back gasping for air, while Joelle stood over me making tsk-tsk noises.

"Andrew, not that I haven't routinely fantasized about this happening but you are just plain spoiling me," Joelle said bluntly.

Did I mention she was sarcastic?

I gave her the worst glare I could muster. "You actually think I did this? He's really here, he's the one who put me in it!" I gasped, massaging my neck.

Joelle rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, and Gerard Butler finally came to his senses and asked for my hand in marriage. If this is just one of your lame attempts to get more publicity I am not impressed," Joelle snapped. "Amused, yes, but that's beside the point."

"What are you still doing here anyway?" I asked, not remotely caring who Gerard Butler was at the moment.

Joelle's eyes rolled once more. "Never mind. If it's not some stupid dye-blonde who worships the ground you walk on, you wouldn't know what it was." she muttered. Joelle was another one of the few girls who did not find me charming. (And let's get that straight – I _am _charming.)

I glared at Joelle. I hate it when nobodies put me down – especially ones that are partially right.

"That's not true," I hissed angrily, getting to my feet and towering over her. But she went on, undaunted.

Joelle crossed her arms. "Yeah, right. I'm telling you right now, Andrew, you mess with me or my friends _or_ get more pig-headed than usual and I'll report this to Mr. Marshall – and he'll cart your sorry butt off the production," she said with a smug grin.

"You can't do that! I'm the star!" I snapped.

"Stars rise, fall, and can be replaced. Don't tell me you didn't hear about the cast member who got caught smoking weed in the wings a couple years back? I do because I was on tech crew and caught him. An attempted suicide or poorly planned publicity stunt will be just what the witch doctor ordered," Joelle said simply.

I unclenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"Aren't our characters supposed to be allies?" I asked.

Joelle smiled. "That's why they call it _acting_, slimeball. By the way, you're welcome. Have a good night."

With that, she turned on her heel and sauntered off the stage singing softly, "Your hand at the level of your eyes, _phantom_."

As I went back to the wings I heard a faint masculine voice chuckling.

_"I think I'm in love._"

I seized my bag and hurried outside. I definitely didn't want to deal with him a second time today. Joelle's threats didn't really to me... But I knew she wasn't bluffing. People who dared to cross _her_ paid dearly for their error. How a witch like that got to play the part of Madame Giry I'll never know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: ooo, fun chapter, lol. Thanks so much to Queen Ame for giving me a hand with it, it's très exellente! **


	11. Midnight Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Back to Elise, and I'm back too! Lots more for y'all to read! Hope you like!**

**Showstopper**

**Elise**

**Chapter 11 – Midnight Apologies**  
"What is the point of this?" I asked myself as I studied over some of my chemistry homework, "We all ready had a quiz over it." Yes and you got a C on it too. The voice in my head reminded me. I dismissed the incorrect definitions of London Forces, Dipoles, and Molecular Attraction as stupid mistakes. I propped myself up on my window seat in my room, and hit play on my CD player. The room was filled with the soothing serenade of "Think of Me" as sung by the talented Emmy Rossum.  
"I wish I could sing like that." I thought One must not covet. The commandment echoed in my head. I closed my eyes and listened. We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you could still remember, stop and think of me. I tried to hold back the tears, but it didn't help, the more I tried to blink them back the more the surfaced and poured down my face like mineral oil out of a glass bottle.  
_Da da da, da da, da-da-da._ Startled by the random burst of Hungarian Dance number five, I reached in my pocket for my cell phone.  
"Hello?" I said hoping that I did not to sound like I'd been fighting a losing battle with my optometric plumbing.  
"Lise Lotte?"  
Are you kidding me?   
"Raoul?" I asked, hoping that I was not imagining things.  
"Yes, it is I." he started "I'm sorry-"  
"No I'm sorry!" I interrupted hysterically "I'm so mad at Andrew! I don't even like him! I promise you there is no chemistry between us at all!"  
"Lotte, be of good spirits; for the fight is not over yet. I know that you feel nothing for him except a pain in your backside perhaps?" he said with a Scottish accent.  
"You are indeed right my dear," I said relaxing a little, "he is nothing more to me than a lucky donkey, for lack of a better word."  
"See, now doesn't that feel better?" he asked How could I have never met this guy before?  
"You have no idea my dear," I said, smiling.  
"Did you hear about the Modern Masquerade?" he asked slowly  
"No I did not."  
"Before the final performance, since all of us will be missing Prom, we get to have a Prom of our own."  
"That sounds like fun." Where is he going with this?  
"Yes it will be, if you go with me."  
"What are you suggesting my dear?"  
"I am suggesting that I take you to the Modern Masquerade, I'd be your date. That is all I'm suggesting, Lise Lotte."  
"I must say," I said, switching to an English accent comparable to that of Elizabeth Bennett from _Pride and Prejudice_, "I do relish the idea a great deal, if it so interests you my dear."  
"Indeed it does." he said slowly.  
Am I imagining this? Did he just ask me to the biggest social event of the year!  
"You know it is expected of course for Raoul and Christine to go together?" I asked, still sounding like Lizzie Bennett.  
"You must know by now that I asked you to go with me not because it was expected of me but because I wanted to. You must know that," he said, following my lead with an accent like that of Lizzie's fiancé Mr. Darcy. I love irony.  
"Oh dear I cannot tease you about that, what a shame for I do love to laugh," I said, quoting Jane Austen  
"Well, I regret that I must go Lise Lotte, do take care." he said.  
"You as well, my dear," I said as I ended the call.

You know what this calls for?

Celebration!  
I put on an old pair of black sweat pants made into tastefully-done gaucho-like pants that hung slightly above my knees. Throwing a hoodie over my black spaghetti-strap tank top, I grabbed my dance bag and headed out the door. Not forgetting of course to tell my Mom that I'd be back around ten-thirty. As soon as I walked out the door it began to pour rain, but nothing was going to spoil my mood. I walked down the street behind my house, past the diner, the music store, and the barber shop, and came to Lynette's Dance Academy, the place where I'd learned the power of music. I fumbled around in my bag for the key that Lynette had gladly given me last summer. "Take it," she'd said when I'd tried to return it to her, "you never know when you might need it. You've been such a help to us teaching the pre-ballet classes." When I finally found the key, I opened the door with ease and closed it behind me. Not need to lock it, who's going to come into an old abandoned dance studio? I took off my soaking wet hoodie, as much as I tried to stay dry, it didn't help. My ponytail hung in curly wet tendrils. I took off my tennis shoes and pulled the white satin ballet slippers out of my bag. I'd been so careful with them, after all they'd belonged to my Grandmother. They even had the authentic 'Made in Italy' stamped on the bottom. When I'd tied them securely around my ankles, I did some stretches and a few spins. Whoa! My slippers made friction with the floor. _Where did she put the rosin?_ I flat-footed-like walked over to a nearby closet where I found a tray and a bag of rosin. Sighing, I poured some into the tray and carefully placed it on the floor and rubbed my slippers in it. I tapped the toes of my slippers on the floor making the sound of wood whacking linoleum to remove the excess rosin from my slippers. Spinning slightly, I made my way to the dance floor. It was linoleum as well, with mirrors surrounding the entire area. It may sound unnerving, but when I closed my eyes, everything melted away; the tension, depression, despair, anything and everything disappeared. Filled with excitement, I placed my soundtrack in the studio's CD player and hit play.  
At that moment I let the music take me away, I listened for every crescendo, decrescendo, mezzo-piano, and mezzo-forte, moving completely to the sound of Christine's voice.

_Think of me, _

_Think of me fondly when we've said good bye. _

_Remember me, _

_Once in a while, please promise me you'll try. _

_When you find that once again you long _

_To take your heart back and be free, _

_If you ever find a moment stop and think of me. _

Now my soft movements of interpretation melted into long spins on the very tips of my toes.

_We never said our love was evergreen _

_Or as unchanging as the sea, _

_But if you could still remember, stop and think of me. _

The music and I became one as if it had taken total control like ribbons attached to my wrists were flowing with the breeze of the music. I don't know why but for some reason I wasn't connecting with the music as much as I would have hoped, so I changed songs to "All I Ask of You." I could feel my heart flutter at the sound of Raoul's voice:

_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. _

_I'm here, nothing can harm you. _

_My words will warm and calm you. _

_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. _

_I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you. _

With the progression of each line I could picture Raoul more realistically in my own mind. You see, it wasn't Steve Barton, or even Patrick Wilson; no, the Raoul in my head was Matt Portabello. Completely "in the zone", I listened to my part as I interpreted it.

_Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment. _

_Turn my head with talk of summertime. _

_Say you need me with you now and always; _

_Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you. _

I tried to picture a cold snowy rooftop with me clad with a ball gown and cape, (me in a ball gown was very hard to imagine) and Matt in the 'patron' getup. I smiled once again when Raoul continued:

_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. _

_You're safe, no one will find you; your fears are far behind you. _

Switching gears, I heard my part and put my heart into every jump and gesture.

_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, _

_And you always beside me, to hold me, and to hide me. _

The emotions flowing from the music started to catch up with me; I wasn't even in the studio anymore, I wasn't in my own little world either, I was dancing on top of a Paris opera house with an enraged Phantom only levels below. The song embraced me as if it was a fine satin robe, covering me completely.

Little did I know who the real Phantom was that had been watching me the whole time.


	12. The Duel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Elise one more time, let's see what's going on…**

**Showstopper**

**Elise**

**Chapter 12 – The Duel  
** "Brava! Brava! Bravissimma!" he sang as he clapped three times, completely bringing me out of my moment. Startled by his presence, I lost my balance and fell to the floor with a great thud.  
"Andrew! How long have you been standing there?" I demanded.  
"Just long enough to see you dance to your God. Tell me how is the-"  
"Look," I started, "I didn't invite you here. In fact, I have no idea why you're here. I thought I made it quite clear that I didn't want to speak to you unless I had to."  
"Well," he said, coming closer, "I'm here, and it looks to me like we need to talk about something that is very, very important."

He walked over to the CD player and switched it off. The gleam in his eyes was different, almost frightening. My instincts started to kick in. I had no choice but to leave as soon as I could possibly could.  
"So what does he have that I don't?" he asked.

"You're an idiot, d'you know that?" My blood boiled, but I said nothing.  
"Wow, that must mean he's got a lot. Tell me, if he's so good how come he isn't playing my role? Huh?"

"You amaze me with your stupidity." I silently took of my ballet slippers and packed them safely away in my bag.  
"Well 'Christine', it looks like your excuse just disintegrated. How does it feel? Does the cold ache where your heart used to be still remain? Can you feel love at all?" he asked, coming closer to me. When I looked up he was within two inches of my face, eyes filled with a flaming rage.

"Or are you still the heartless coward you've always been?" he dropped his final question. What possessed me to do what I did next I have no idea, but I couldn't stop myself. I lifted my foot and pushed just far enough away to punch him in the face. I screamed in pain as I realized that just because his head was hollow, it didn't mean it wasn't still made of bone. Andrew fell to the ground.  
"What the hell is your problem, you -" I interrupted him before he could call me any of the profanities that were burning on the tip of his tongue.

"You really want to know what he has that you don't? Respect." The tone of my voice lowered, "Move your hand, let's see what I did."

I lowered myself down to his level, and moved his hand away from his eye.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked defensively.  
"Well, it's up to you: I can go and tell everyone that you were beat up by a girl, it's your choice." I said cleverly, and he became silent.  
"Well, looks like you'll have a nice shiner," I said after a moment.  
"What! I can't have a shiner!"  
"Well, consider yourself lucky, you get to wear a mask on Monday."  
"So let me get this straight, you're suggesting that I just wear a mask to school all day Monday?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting," I replied. Then, as an afterthought, "Besides, it's good for the fans."  
The angry look on his face faded, even if just for a second I had truly broken him.  
"You know, all intentions aside, you're a really good person," he said, looking at the floor.  
"Andrew we've been over this, we are not meant to be together. I will work with you, and I'll pretend to love you like a father for a production, but that's where it ends."  
"Can we be friends?"  
"Let me think about it. You've messed with my head far too much today, so give me some space. Now get out of here before I change my mind," I said, watching him leave. As I did I noticed a new light in his eyes, but what was it? Guilt? Remorse? Anger perhaps? The fact of the matter was he had truly scared me. As soon as he left I started trembling. I couldn't make it stop. I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. I was supposed to be home half an hour ago! I reached for my cell phone in my bag; as it turns out my Mom had tried to call me once. I called her back and explained that I had gotten caught up in the music and was on my way home. She was not happy with me, but luckily she understood.  
I started for the door when my cell phone rang again. Still not completely aware of what was going on around me, I answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey! Lisie! How's it going?" Kendall asked.  
"I'm alright I guess, where the heck are you?"  
"I'm at Colombo's, just playing some pool."  
"Kendall you're never 'just playing some pool'. How is it going?"  
"Well, let's just say if I win this tournament, I'll have enough to pay off my car!" she started squealing.  
"That is so awesome, Kendall!" I said, trying to sound happy.

It was then I noticed the chill going up and down my spine. _Andrew hasn't worn off yet; it's like he's still here. Almost like someone is watching me._ I shivered and turned around to make my mind stop rewinding the last hour and a half.  
"Elise, where are you? You're like echoing."  
"I'm at the studio." I said flatly.  
"What are you doing there?"  
"I was just," I started, trying to avoid spilling the night's events, "practicing, you know, getting the edge off."  
"Well no offense hun, but it doesn't sound like it's worked yet."  
"I know," I said, looking at the floor. _Kenny, if you only knew what I did, if you only knew…_  
"Oh, hey Lise I've got to go! One more round, and then it's party time! Wish me luck! Bye!"  
"Okay bye," I said, ending the call and packing my phone away in my bag.  
I walked outside; it wasn't raining anymore, but I didn't want to be recognized so I put up my hood anyway. Did I do the right thing? Or did I just stoop down to his level? What is everyone going to think of me? I'm the shy Ivy-League-bound-sassy-type, but now I get to add on the end of that "tough girl"? I mean I always knew I was but now it's a reality. What if Andrew twists this around into something vulgar? I can just hear him now, "Yeah, me and Elise…"

I shuddered. I can't think like that now, I just can't.

I sighed and kept walking.  
_Christine, Christine, Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect!_  
I turned around. Where was that coming from? Fear, molten titanium running down my spine, motivated me to walk faster.  
_I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?_  
My eyes frantically scanned the street in front of me, _my secret?_ I just made an enemy, a whole army of them. The ominously ironic music seemed to be getting louder like a ghoulish whisper; I stopped in front of the barber shop and looked around through the fog.  
_Father once spoke of an Angel, I used to dream he'd appear._  
The words tore at my restless beating heart as if expecting someone to jump out of the fog at me. _This is not a horror movie, this is not a horror movie,_ I told myself.  
_Now as I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Elise's imagination is getting the best of her… again. Oh well. Lol, tell me your thoughts, I've… _we've_ got more!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	13. Coincidence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Matt's turn now, here goes nothing. Enjoy and review!**

**Showstopper**

**Matt**

**Chapter 13 – Coincidence**  
I'd watched Elise walk from an old dance academy for a few feet before I turned on Angel of Music, but I realized that the chances of her finding me in the fog that surrounded us, were very small. The chorus seemed to sing even more angelically this time I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was pursuing an angel. I decided the best way to get her attention with out frightening her was to call her. I was only a few feet away from her, I could barely see her startled reaction when she finally found her cell phone in her bag.  
"Lise?"  
"Who is this?" she asked as if she was scared out of her mind.  
Crap, now I've successfully done what I tried my hardest not to do. "It's me, Matt."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I was the last I checked. Are you okay?"  
"I'm just a little flustered."  
"Well, I hope I didn't scare you, but I'm only like two feet behind you and I was wondering if you would like a ride home? It is kind of dark."  
She turned abruptly, barely giving me enough time to pull off to the side of the road.  
"It was you!"  
"What? Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine, I just-" Oh my gosh is she crying? "-could you please give me a ride home?"  
"It would be my pleasure," I said, ending the call and waving my hand out the driver's side window.  
I watched her as she slowly walked over to my car, and opened the passenger side door. Silently, she sat down and put on her seatbelt pulling off her hood, and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"So, did someone stop to see you at the academy or something? Because as much as you would love to blame it on a blown pipe in your waterworks, I'm not buying it," I said hoping to sound sincere.  
She sighed, she wouldn't even look at me.  
"It's Andrew, isn't it?" I asked; his name was written all over her face.

"Did he hurt you?"  
"No!" she said, staring into my eyes, "I -" she couldn't say it for some reason.  
"Why don't you start from the beginning?" I said, pushing all worry to the back of my mind.  
"I went to the studio to do a little brush up on some of my ballet steps…"  
"Yes, then what happened?"  
"Well, I started getting into it, letting the music take me away to the point where it wasn't safe for me to be there alone, because I wouldn't have known if anyone had entered the building."  
Oh no. No, I can't think like this, I'm listening, that's what I'm doing. "That's not good."  
"I was in the middle of All I Ask of You when Andrew showed up."  
My blood started to boil like a volatile geyser, but I nodded.  
"He stopped the music and he was acting really weird. I knew he was cocky and insensitive, but I was afraid of him, I'm still afraid of him." Her hands began to shake uncontrollably; I took her hand. "Go on."  
"I didn't want to even think of what he was capable of doing, so I tried to stay calm, and before I knew it he was two inches away from my face and he was really angry."  
_I don't know how much more of this I can take._ "So what did you do?"  
"I-" she started again, "I punched him in the face."  
_Is that all?_ "Wow, that would explain the redness of your knuckles," I said, reaching out to touch the hand I wasn't holding, but she pulled it away.  
"I'm scared," she said quietly.  
"Why? You probably just taught him a lesson he'll never forget."  
"Yes, but I didn't handle that situation the way I should have. I could have done so much better, but I didn't. I stooped down to his level-"  
"-No you didn't."  
"Yes I did."  
"Elise, it's impossible for you to go down that low. You're too smart."  
She smiled through her tears. "But now as soon as Andrew tells everyone that I gave him a shiner, the whole group of "Broadway-hopefuls" will be knocking at my door looking for a piece of me."  
"Well, I'll just have to keep a better eye on you, that's all there is to that."  
She smiled again. It was a beautiful sight. "Let me take you home. It's almost eleven-thirty."  
Thankfully she smiled again, leaving the air sweet and the tension neutralized. Once again all was right with the world, even though I now had a bit more responsibility. Looking out for Elise, nothing I couldn't handle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Awww he's such a sweet guy… dangit, keep this up and even _I'll_ be rooting for Raoul. NO! Anyways, go review and tell us your thoughts. Thankas!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	14. Temporary Truce

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Matt one more time, R&R!**

**Showstopper**

**Matt**

**Chapter 14 – Temporary Truce**  
Friday night I drove Elise home assuring her that she had nothing to worry about. Saturday and Sunday (other than church) were slightly uneventful. Monday morning, the day dreaded by millions of Americans, seemed to shine a new and most ominous light through the eyes of the seven o'clock sunrise. When I arrived at school I looked around for Elise and didn't see her; then again I had no idea whether she drove to school or rode the bus, so it was possible that no matter which door I'd waited at I could have missed her grand entrance.  
The day went on, no sign of Elise, but I did see Andrew and had to do a double take. His eyes were covered by a black mask similar to the Point of No Return mask from the Phantom film production.

_Wow my girl must have done a number on him._

I laughed, wait _my girl?_

I stopped _did I really just call her that in my head?_

I smiled and looked around for Elise again. _Yes most certainly I did._   
I refused to sleep through the tape recording of _Macbeth _(unlike the other 75 of my English class), Shakespeare was much too rewarding to treat as a punishment. My Ecology class was a lecture on the importance of bats in the ecosystem, _interesting creatures_ I thought. _Almost unreal their obligation to regulate the ecosystem_.

As lunch came and went, I still hadn't seen Elise. I stated to worry. Looking around I noticed Andrew sitting alone (gasp), _there's something you don't see everyday_. I swallowed my burning pride and walked over to his table and sat down across from him.  
"Hey Phantom, how's it going?"  
He considered me, and I could tell he still saw me as a threat.

"Alright, and yourself?"

_Civility! From a Phantom! You've gotta be kidding me…  
_"Not too bad, I was just wondering if you had seen Elise today."

He waved a dismissive hand through the commons. "She's in attendance."

_Better watch out boys and girls, the Phantom is using big words.  
_"Well, has her manner changed? Is she still distraught?"  
"She told you about Friday night, didn't she?"  
"Yes, she did."  
"Of course she did. I don't really know if she's still upset, she won't talk to me at all. I think the cold shoulder will be hard to keep going with someone she's supposed to be exchanging lines with," he said, adjusting his mask. "So why are _you_ talking to me? Your girlfriend hates me."  
"Do you know how much you scared her that night?" I asked, barely disguising my anger. Inside, my stomach flipped. He'd called her my girlfriend.  
"I scared her?" he asked, finally looking at me. "From the looks of it I just pissed her off."  
"She's very good at hiding her true emotions, but let me just say you did a number on her, and from the looks of it she gave you a pretty nice shiner," I said, trying to sound sincere. After all, I _was_ speaking with the enemy.  
"Yeah she did. I never thought she would punch me – that was a shocker. It was actually her idea for me to wear the mask. I think she was being sarcastic but I thought it would at least make her laugh."  
_Promise me that you or your followers won't seek vengeance on her! Promise me!_ I wanted to say but didn't, something told me not to. The snobby air that used to surround Andrew for some reason did not today.  
"Well then," I started, "I guess I'll see you this afternoon, Phantom."  
"You will, de Chagny, without a doubt."

Soon my Trigonometry class ended, and I was on my way to the Performing Arts Hall. As I entered, Marshall was handing out copies of the script.

"Okay people this is a long Act One so I need Auctioneer! Porter! Madame Giry! Raoul! Center stage! We've got a lot of work to do today and not a lot of time to do it in!"  
I walked to center stage and I sat down in the wheelchair that I was assigned to, and looked around the hall for any familiar faces.  
"This is the Prologue, so for Hannibal we will need Carlotta! Girls Chorus including Meg and Christine! Guys Chorus! Piangi! Reyer! Lefevre! Firmin! Raoul! Madame Giry! Andre! Buquet! And that should take us through _Think of Me_…" his long commandment continued on, but not many people listened.  
I listened to the Auctioneer selling the "collector's piece", and put in my bid when I was told to. When it came time for me to sing my lines I looked up into the audience and staring right at me was Elise. She was clad in a white Italy t-shirt, and a black punk looking skirt. _Thank God my Angel is here_. I looked down at my imaginary "collector's piece", and then back at Elise.  
_"A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said; will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: oookay, I think it's safe to say he's completely lost his mind for love. But it's so sweet! Lol tell us your thoughts! **

**Phantomfreak07**


	15. Rehearsal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: OMG! Sorry, I've been slacking off since the end of the summer, trying to get ready for school and all that, I'm so sorry guys! FYI, posts are going to come further between, hopefully I'll be able to post 2 ch's each time I do post though. Now, onward!**

**Showstopper**

**Marisa**

**Chapter 15 – Rehearsal**

"Man, I don't wanna move," I grumbled to Elise from where I lounged in my balcony seat. She made a face at me.

"Would you rather we go over parts that don't have you in them first?" she asked, waxing sincerity.

"Why, _yes_."

But I got up and followed her anyway.

We crept quietly down the steps as the tech people dimmed the house lights.

"I don't see why he wants the lights down," I whispered. "We're doing a cold read-through."

She sighed as we plopped down closer to the stage. "We've all seen the movie enough times, apparently we should know the lines."

"But the movie and the show are totally different," I started to argue, but Mr. Marshall strode onto the stage and cut me off.

"Hannibal scene, let's go!"

Elise and I caught up with Kendall onstage.

"Do you feel better today, 'Lise?" she whispered as we gathered for instructions.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Now," Marshall began, "we can't really do the beginning of this sequence yet because it's got major singing and dancing…"

The girl playing Carlotta, a friend of mine named Maureen, nudged me.

"I guess I don't get to be all diva-ish until later," she grinned.

I smiled. "Well, I don't get to do it at all, but you're diva enough for the both of us."

"Shut up," she said good-naturedly.

"Maureen," Marshall suddenly cut through our banter, "you'll meet with Mrs. Brighton separately to work on Carlotta's singing, since it's so much more operatic than the rest."

She nodded, and I smothered a giggle.

"Chorus, just follow along with what's going on now," he barked. "For now, we're just gonna start when the new managers show up. Go ahead, Joelle."

She stepped up opposite Jeff, Nick and Phil and glanced down at her script.

"Gentlemen, please! Would you kindly move to one side?"

"Apologies, Mme. Giry," Phil took his cue from her, turning to the other two. "Mme. Giry, our ballet mistress." He moved to Jeff's side and said in a low voice, "I don't mind telling you, M. Firmin, that I shan't be sorry to be rid of the entire business."

Jeff cocked his head quizzically. "I keep asking you, monsieur, why are you retiring?"

They held a moment's staredown, then Phil turned away abruptly, speaking in a much louder voice and making us all crack up. "We take _particular_ pride in the excellence of our ballet!"

Nick jumped to his side quickly and nudged him, being so conspicuous in pointing me out that we couldn't help laughing again. "Who's… _that_ girl, Lefevre?"

I went along with the charade, grinning and pretending to dance a bit.

Phil looked at me as if he'd never noticed me before in his life. "Her? Oh, she's Meg Giry, the daughter of our ballet mistress. Very promising talent, M. Andre."

Nick continued to stare at me until Joelle stomped on the floor and made us all jump.

"CHRISTINE DAAE! Concentrate, girl!"

I smothered a giggle. I swear Elise almost had a heart attack, but she nodded, going along with the idea.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly as she came to stand with me.

"Something's wrong," she whispered back.

"What? Elise, that's not in the script—"

The stage lights went out and we heard Marshall's voice from the seats.

"Aw, come on techies! How do we expect to get through this? Get the lights on NOW!"

I felt something brush my arm in the dark.

"What are you doing? Elise?"

No response.

A moment later, the power returned. But Elise was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: It's short, I know, but it's semi-dramatic. I have more coming, don't worry!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	16. The Phantom's Hold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**A/N: Onward!**

**Showstopper**

**Marisa**

**Chapter 16 – The Phantom's Hold**

"Elise? Where are you?"

I did a quick scan of the stage; she wasn't there.

Same thing with the auditorium – nothing.

"Doggone it!" Marshall yelled. "If it isn't the techies, it's the stars! What is going on?"

The cast broke out in murmurs.

"Where'd she go?"

"What's going on with the lights?"

"Is it some sort of fake magic act?"

"Wait a second, where's Andrew?"

I did a double take from my corner of the stage. He wasn't anywhere around either. Granted, he was supposed to be out in the audience, but…

I sighed, rolling my eyes as the chorus erupted in chatter. _Here we go again…_

Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me behind the curtains. I was too surprised to scream, but it was better that no one noticed.

I turned to face the 'someone' and found myself glaring at Andrew. "What the heck is going on? Where's Elise?"

He stared at me. "I thought you might know."

"How would I know? I thought it was you."

His eyes got big. "Ohhh snap. This isn't good."

I looked at him again. "Do you know something I don't?"

He didn't meet my eyes, choosing to watch the floor instead.

"You're not gonna believe me. Never mind."

"No—" I grabbed his arm to stop him leaving. "What is it?"

"It's the Phantom. The real one."

I would have laughed, but he actually looked fearful.

"You're really serious?"

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do? We can't do the show without her."

He eyed me.

"We have to find her somehow."

"Where in the heck is Marisa?" Marshall's voice yelled.

"Let's get this show on the road! I want to get through this tonight!"  
I gave Andrew a last look, then ran back onstage. To my utmost surprise, Elise stood in our corner, waiting for me.

"Sorry Mr. Marshall," I called.

He shook his head at me. "Let's just keep going. Phil, start with –" he flicked through his copy of the script – "Ladies and gentlemen, Mme. Giry, thank you…'."

I tuned out most of what Phil was saying and edged closer to Elise.

"What's going on?" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth. "Where were you?"

She bit her lip, and I knew she was trying to figure out how to say it.

"Andrew was right. He is real."

She narrowed her eyes at the ground; she hated saying he of all people was right about something.

I wasn't sure what to do. My gut feeling had been telling me he was real this entire time, but the rest of me finally believed it.

"Look… straight up," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

I didn't tip my head straight back – that would have gotten me yelled at for not paying attention. Instead, I raised my eyes as far as they could see. Sure enough, there was a gleam of white that seemed to be hanging in midair.

I snapped back to what was happening onstage when Maureen screeched, "SI! THEESE THEENGS DO 'APPEN! AND UNTIL YOU STOPPA THEESE THEENGS FROM 'APPENING, THEES THEENG DOES NOT 'APPEN!"

I barely caught myself before I burst out laughing. Who said she couldn't be diva-ish without singing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: oooooh my gosh, I'm sorry guys! Thanks for the reviews in the meantime, but school has taken hold and I have kinda been running low on ideas for this fic… just cuz it's going through the script and all that stuff. And I've been involved in a Harry Potter RPG recently – one of my friends roped me into it. I hate to leave you all hanging like this! I'll get back on it ASAP, and if you have any plot ideas that you want added, let me know!**

**Phantomstar07**

**Ash **


	17. Different Views

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**Showstopper**

**Andrew**

**Chapter 17 – Different Views**

Okay, TOTAL REWIND.

That's better. Anyway…

When I came into the Performing Arts Hall (aka auditorium), I could _feel_ him in there. And I was NOT being paranoid. Unfortunately, most of the cast were already filling the seats as well. If I'd been there early, I would've gone to see what he was doing here; it couldn't be good.

Marshall got things rolling pretty quickly and I slouched back in my seat, messing with my cell phone again. Rehearsals always made life crazy, and to make matters worse, I had three new text messages from my girlfriend.

_R we gonna hang out 2day?_

…

_Where r u?_

…

_Did u ditch me again?_

"Oh I'll ditch you, all right," I muttered, my fingers already flying over the buttons.

_I _told_ you I had rehearsals starting today._

A few moments later the phone beeped loudly with a response.

"Holy sh-" I covered the phone (and my mouth) and glanced at the message.

_Screw rehearsals! UR just making excuses 2 ditch me! im not blind u kno!_

I swore under my breath and glared at the phone.

_You know what? I _am_ ditching you, starting now. We're over._

I turned the phone off, dropped it in my bag, and stormed out the side door of the auditorium, then reentered into the wings.

That's when the lights went out.

And this time, the backup lights went out… again.

By now, I knew what that meant.

"What's going on?" I heard Katryne whisper. She was our backstage manager; I'd assumed she was checking the tech headsets and mikes and things.

My senses were on full alert, but I tried to act casual in case she was upset.

"I dunno. Probably just the techies messing around."

I slipped through the curtains and grabbed Marisa.

"Where's Elise?" she hissed.

How dare she! The girl was glaring at me as if it were _my_ fault!

"What're you talking about?"  
she wrenched away from me. "Elise – isn't – there," she ground out, trying to control herself.

My eyes widened in alarm behind the mask I was (still) wearing.

"Ohhh snap. That's… not good."

She gave me a hard look. "D'you know something I don't?"

I didn't look at her, mentally kicking myself instead. _I really shouldn't've said anything…_

"You're not gonna believe me. Forget it."

I turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

"No! Tell me. What happened?"

"It's the Phantom… it's really him."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're serious?"  
"Yeah."  
Marisa exploded in panic. "What're we gonna do? We can't –"  
Her loud whisper was drowned by Marshall's grouchy voice.

"Where is Marisa? I want to get this done sometime tonight!"

She sighed and ran back onstage. I watched her go and was surprised to see Elise with her. What _was_ going on?

I brushed through the curtains; this time Katryne stopped me.

"Is everything okay?"  
I pointed to the backup lights that had flickered to life again. "Looks like it."

She smiled. "Good. Oh, and… the tech girls wanted a word with you."

Katryne took off her headset and handed it to me. The voice that exploded from the earpiece almost deafened me.

"Don't you EVER blame that on us AGAIN! We could hear what you said, y'know!"

"Fine," I snarled. "I'll keep my comments to those who appreciate them."

"You'd better." I could finally make out Eileen's voice. _She _was doing tech again? Just great. I thrust the headset back into Katryne's hands and strode around behind the last curtain.

I nearly ran into the Phantom, who was coming from the opposite direction.

"Watch where you're going, boy," he growled. But I was so angry that I was willing to do anything, however foolish. I snatched his lapels and yanked him closer.

"What did you _do_?"

He threw my hands off and straightened his coat.

"I needed a word with Miss Garnierai."

He seemed unconcerned, but his eyes blazed. I stood waiting.

"Well?"

"Never you mind," he said, brushing his sleeves off. "You will be needed soon. Go."

He turned to leave the way he'd come, but I ran in front of him.

"Wait. Look what she did to me!"

I ripped off the mask and glared at him.

"Are you still gonna take her side?"

A smirk flickered around his lips, and his amber eyes danced. However, he said nothing; he simply brushed past, leaving me glowering in his wake.

X-X-X-X-X

Act One finished within the hour (we ended up skipping most of it because of what was sung), and I caught up to Marisa as she was heading out.

"That was… fun," she commented. I couldn't suppress a derisive snort.

"We didn't even run through it," I said. "We skipped 98 percent of the actual script."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that Andrew, god of the theater world in our high school, actually _cares_ about the script?"

I resisted the urge to give her the finger as we walked out to the parking lot, contenting myself with "Shut it."

"So what were you doing backstage?" she asked.

"What're you talking about?"

"You stayed back there after I left. What were you doing?"

I took out my key lanyard when we stopped at my Jeep.

"I ran into… him… again."

She giggled. "Well, 'he' has a name."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Erik."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I asked him what he talked to Elise about."

"And?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

She looked disappointed. "Oh… okay. Well, I'll see you later."

"Later."  
I watched her walk over to a dark blue Dodge Caliber through my rearview mirror. She waved as we each drove off our separate ways.

It actually left me with a good feeling. Maybe she could be useful in this entire deal with Erik.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yay, another chapter finally up! Praise the Lord! R&R:P**

**Ash**


	18. Backlash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its songs, script, etc.

**Showstopper**

**Andrew**

**Chapter 18 – Backlash**

There was a message on my answering machine when I got home; after hearing it, I was surprised my parents hadn't deleted it. The entire five minutes was filled with curse words, screamed hysterically by Adriana… I think that was her name. The girl I'd dumped earlier that day.

Anyway, I deleted the message after letting it play all the way through. It was actually quite amusing.

_Sorry hun. You're out._

I logged online, and predictably, my MySpace was full of congratulations and good-luck notes.

_No surprise there._

Hold the phone. There was a message from Marisa, too. She didn't usually send congrats; she always laughed and said I didn't need it. I clicked on the box and her note opened.

_Hey,_

_So what happened with us today? Or was I just making all of that up in my head?_

_See ya._

_-- Marisa_

I cocked an eyebrow. She was jumping to conclusions a bit quickly. I typed back:

_Don't think anything of it. We're allowed to talk, aren't we? Going to the same school and all. Forget it._

I didn't need her to think I was flirting… Oh hell, I was. A bit. But that would get messy with Erik, and then she'd probably be mad at me too. She tended to side with Elise in most of our disputes.

I sent the message and logged off, not bothering to reply to all my congrats. I'd never done it before; it wasn't like anyone expected me to, either.

I heard the garage door under my bedroom and remembered my parents had gone to some kind of meeting. I reluctantly went downstairs to… welcome them, perhaps?, still thinking about Marisa and Elise.

"How did it go?" I asked when my parents walked into the family room, not remotely caring about the response.

"Very well," my mom said. "And how was the read-through?"

I shrugged. "Eh… okay, I guess. We didn't get much done, because it's pretty much all singing."

"That's too bad." Mom pursed her lips a bit, the way she did when things weren't going as well as she wanted.

"I should go… look over the script," I finished somewhat lamely. "Marshall wanted us to get a head-start on it."

"Of course."

I trudged back upstairs and got on the computer again. One of Adriana's friends had sent me an e-mail. I figured I knew what it was about, but I wanted to read it anyway.

The chick couldn't spell… but then again, who could these days? Correctly written, it went something like this:

_You insufferable son of a byotch!!! I don't normally curse, but this is an exception!!!_

There followed a paragraph of swearwords, calling me every name in the book… and a few not in it. It was almost identical to Adriana's hysterical message on our answering machine.

"You 'don't normally curse', my ass," I muttered, scrolling down. The message ended with: _You're the biggest man-whore that ever lived!!!!_

I snorted and typed back:

_That's your parting shot? expletive you._

I didn't have time for this. No, wait. I _had_ time. I just didn't want to waste it on that pathetic excuse for a girl's best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: yeah, it's short, oh well. I was a tad blocked on this one. R&R!**

**-- Ash **


End file.
